Amor de corazón y alma
by Fantaturque
Summary: Debido a ciertos problemas, no podré continuar con esta historia, pero les aseguro que la retomaré en el futuro, por lo mientras se puede decir que esta "completa" El primer flechazo de amor entre esta bonita pareja, Legolas queda encantado y perdidamente enamorado al igual que Tauriel, sin embargo grandes secretos y posibles conspiraciones truncarán su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Amor de corazón y alma

Era un día especial en el reino del bosque, ya que el rey Thranduil elegiría al próximo capitán de la guardia, así que todos estaban emocionados por saber quién seria.

-hijo, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?- le dijo al príncipe elfo, Legolas

-claro que si mi señor Thranduil, que se le ofrece-le contesto irguiéndose para estar a la altura de su padre

-supongo que sabes que día es hoy ¿cierto?- le pregunto el rey mientras servía dos copas de vino.

-claro que sí, hoy elegirás a un compañero que me ayude con la guardia- le contesto Legolas mientras tomaba la copa de vino.

\- así es hijo, pero ¿sabes por qué tendrás a un compañero?-

-la verdad no, pero imagino varias causas-le contesto Legolas mientras desviaba la vista al piso

-escucha Legolas, hace dos lunas cumpliste la mayoría de edad y creo que ya es tiempo de que madures, que te enfoques en los problemas del reino y dejes de jugar en el bosque como un niño. Es hora de que te conviertas en mi sucesor.-

-sabes perfectamente que lo tengo presente en mi vida, cada día que despierto, recuerdo que tarde o temprano mi lugar estará en el interior del reino y no con el bosque- mientras decía esto, los ojos azules del príncipe se humedecieron

-lamentablemente así es Legolas, por eso te pediré que disfrutes cada día que aun te queda como príncipe para que recorras todo el bosque y lo disfrutes lo más que puedas-

-así será padre-

El rey Thranduil se acercó al balcón para despejar un poco su vista y desde lo alto pudo ver como todos sus soldados marchaban asía el salón principal para ver quién sería el capitán de la guardia.

-tienes ya algún candidato-le pregunto Legolas acercándose a su padre

-así es ya tome mi decisión. Creo que le daré una oportunidad a la jovencita de cabellos pelirrojos- le contesto indicándole que viera desde el balcón, ya que en ese momento la jovencita iba pasando

-¿de verdad a Tauriel?-reprocho el príncipe con tono de desagrado

\- si ella, ¿algún problema?-le dijo el rey mientras se daba media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta

-sinceramente, padre, no creo que ella este calificada todavía para un trabajo tan grande, será mucha responsabilidad para esta niña-le contesto Legolas que iba atrás de él. –te pido de todo corazón que por favor recapacites tu decisión, no afectes a los demás por tus caprichos.-

-Legolas ya basta, no entiendes nada, ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te falta para que llegues a ser un digno sucesor, hijo tienes que ver más allá de tus ojos, esa niña como tú la llamas tiene algo especial, te apuesto que cuando convivas más con ella te darás cuenta. Ahora vámonos no es correcto que un rey llegue tarde- finalizo su padre y el príncipe lo siguió.

En el camino, la mente del príncipe estaba confundida no sabía por qué su padre había tomado tan descabellada decisión, como era posible el cinismo del rey al elegir como capitana de la guardia a una niña sin experiencia, con habilidades inferiores a las del príncipe, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron y todos los soldados hicieron una reverencia a ambos. El rey ascendió al trono mientras que legolas decidió no tomar asiento, ya que en cuanto diera el nombre tan vergonzoso de Tauriel, se marcharía a su habitación, huyendo del capricho del rey, pues a Legolas lo que menos le interesaba era esa mocosa, él tenía otros asuntos que atender.

En cuanto el rey tomo asiento el salón quedo en completo silencio así que comenzó a hablar.

-creo que sobra mencionar le razón por la cual todos están el día de hoy aquí y por otra parte, explicárselos sería una verdadera perdida de mi tiempo. Sin embargo tengo la obligación de agradecerles a todos su esfuerzo para conseguir ser el capitán de la guardia, pero solo uno de ustedes lo será. El capitán de la guardia será, la pequeña de cabello pelirrojo, tauriel por favor ven aquí – dijo el rey sin tartamudear y con gran autoridad.

El rostro de Tauriel estaba pálido, ella nunca espero ese cargo tan pronto, es más nunca le paso por la mente que lo recibiría algún día. Mientras la jovencita caminaba para llegar donde el rey, Legolas estaba a punto de explotar le parecía totalmente una burla por parte de su padre tal decisión.

Tauriel llego donde ambos y Thranduil se puso de pie, extendió su mano hasta la barbilla de tauriel, con un ligero movimiento le pidió que observara a los demás soldados y tomo de nuevo la palabra

-ella será la capitana de la guardia real, mi única petición será que la traten como tal, sin excepción de nadie- diciendo esto último volteo a ver con gran discreción a su hijo- bueno creo que es todo, regresen a sus deberes- finalizo Thranduil descendiendo del trono hasta que llego a la puerta, sin voltear atrás se retiró, después del todos los demás soldados abandonaron el salón

Legolas y Tauriel fueron los últimos, incluso las puertas ya se habían cerrado y ellos continuaban en el salón, Tauriel estaba estática, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra fría, sin embargo sabía que el príncipe aún estaba en el salón.

Legolas se acercó a ella y la jalo del brazo, en ese momento tauriel reacciono pero no pudo hacer gran cosa para liberarse del príncipe, que la veía a los ojos, era como si la quemara con esos bellos ojos azules, realmente estaba enojado

Legolas se acercó más a ella, oprimiendo con más fuerza su brazo, hasta que un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Tauriel, fue hasta entonces que el príncipe detuvo su agresividad.

-escucha niña quiero que te quede clara una cosa- la respiración del príncipe era muy extraña y un miedo invadió terriblemente a Tauriel –tu solo eres un capricho de mi padre, no mereces ser la capitana, yo no quiero trabajar contigo, te detesto, sin embargo no me queda más opción que aceptarte, ¿escuchaste?- finalizo Legolas y libero su brazo.

Tauriel estaba desconcertada por la actitud del príncipe, ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, ella siempre lo vio como un gran ejemplo de persona y al parecer él no era así. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, todos sus sentimientos se mesclaban en un mar de dudas e inseguridades. Pero lo que más la lastimaba era la actitud de Legolas, y sin embargo apareció otro sentimiento, algo extraño, simplemente no lo podía descifrar. Y el brazo verdaderamente se lo había lastimado, ya que dolía.

Legolas estaba a punto de abandonar el salón cuando se detuvo y volvió a tomar la palabra.

-demuéstrame que vales la pena, que eres más que solo un capricho, demuestra que mereces este puesto. Si renuncias me daré cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que eres. Quiero que me superes, tendrás dos meses para que cambies mi forma de pensar, ¿aceptaras o es mucho para ti?- le dijo sin verla a los ojos con la voz más seria que podía crear su garganta

Un momento de silencio torturador se hizo, a Tauriel se le habían secado por completo las lágrimas y un sentimiento de furia la invadió, quería aceptar el reto.

-bueno, tu silencio ha revelado tus verdaderos sentimientos creo que tendrás…-no pudo finalizar su frase ya que la voz de la joven rezumbo en las paredes del salón. El príncipe nunca había escuchado la voz de Tauriel nunca pensó que fuera tan hermosa.

-acepto, acepto el reto, le juro que luchare sin parar para lograr ser su digna sucesora mi señor, no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer, pero le prometo que no se arrepentirá de mí. Vera, lo que yo más quiero es ser reconocida por mis actos, sin depender de la palabra de alguien, ni de su protección. Quizá lo que le voy a decir no le importe en lo más mínimo pero siento que debe de saber quién será su compañera de guardia.-al decir estas palabras los ojos de tauriel comenzaron a gotear-mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña y la última promesa que le hice a mi madre fue que algún día se sentiría orgullosa de su única hija y que sería algo más que solo una simple doncella, seria valiente, fuerte y nunca volvería a depender de alguien para ser feliz. Después de eso llegue al reino, un guardia me recibió y dijo que la única condición para quedarme seria, formar parte de la guardia, después de un tiempo yo….- Tauriel no pudo concluir por que la voz de Legolas la interrumpió

-¡hay ya basta! Por favor ya cállate. Tienes razón lo que te paso no me importa en lo más mínimo lo único que quiero es tu respuesta- dijo con tono de verdadera molestia

\- de acuerdo- fue lo único que contesto Tauriel

\- bien comenzamos mañana te pediré que descanses y ve a la enfermería, diles que te venden el brazo- concluyo con un tono algo más sereno e incluso más amable

Legolas se retiró y ella se quedó en medio del salón sujetando con su brazo derecho la herida causada por el príncipe

Tauriel no fue a la enfermería, se retiró directo a su habitación. Cuando llego se sentó en su cama y examino su brazo, tenía la marca de la mano de Legolas, estaba morada y dolía al tocarla. Sin embargo no entendía por que el odio y enojo no se hicieron presentes en ningún momento de la conversación que tuvo con el príncipe y después de mucho analizar lo ocurrido, recordó el momento en el que la sujeto del brazo ella no reacciono , pero ¿Por qué? La presencia del príncipe era posesiva, brusca... y ¿agradable? Pero que estaba diciendo si la había lastimado como podía pensar en tan semejante sentimiento. Como podía pensar en que eso era algo que brindara placer y… que rayos le pasaba por la cabeza, no entendía sus sentimientos, eso la asustaba demasiado y después recordó cuando lo tuvo a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo, podía sentir su aroma, su respiración, la fuerza que ejercía en ella y por alguna extraña razón, verlo molesto le ¿agradaba?

No quiso pensar más en ello, así que con sus manos agito un poco su cabeza, después tomo un baño que la relajara y con un poco de más serenidad en su alma, se acostó en su cama, poco a poco el sueño la invadió hasta que se quedó dormida.

**(Mientras tanto, en la habitación del príncipe)**

Por alguna extraña razón Legolas no podía dormir, solo pensaba en lo ocurrido hace unas horas, el coraje y la furia ya se habían desvanecido por completo, tras meditarlo por un tiempo reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo grosero que se había portado con Tauriel, "fui un tonto al decirle tan semejantes palabras a una jovencita que ni siquiera esperaba ese resultado, debí de haberla ayudado, no imagino como se sintió al recibir tal noticia, fui un verdadero tonto". Se repetía así mismo, una y otra vez. "espero que haya ido a la enfermería a que le vendarán el brazo, pero ¿Qué tal si no fue? ¿Qué debo hacer?". Ese pensamiento lo invadió de dudas y temor, si ella no cuidaba su brazo las heridas empeorarían y tal vez su desempeño en combate nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Legolas decidió que si eso sucedía nunca se lo perdonaría y pesaría en su mente por la eternidad, el príncipe se armó de valor, salió de su recamara, bajo hasta la enfermería y pidió una venda lo suficientemente grande para la herida de Tauriel, también pregunto si ella había venido en la tarde, la respuesta fue, "no".

Legolas les agradeció a los elfos que se encontraban en la enfermería y se dirigió a la habitación de Tauriel.


	2. capítulo 2 las primeras chispas surgen

**Capitulo dos**

**Las primeras chispas surgen**

Legolas llegó donde la habitación de Tauriel, se detuvo un momento, no sabía que le diría cuando ella abriera esa puerta, cuando la viera de nuevo, ¿Cómo racionaría ante la joven? En ese momento recordó cuando la tuvo cerca al sujetarla del brazo, podía sentir su miedo y observo la palidez de su piel, sintió como una deliciosa fragancia floral invadía su sentido del olfato, recordó sus ojos, esos bellos ojos, llenos de inocencia y… ¿pero que estaba pensando? como es que le llego tan extraño recuerdo. Esto provocó un escalofrío en el príncipe. Que no se sentía como un príncipe o alguien superior, se sentía como un niño totalmente desprotegido lleno de dudas y con temor.

Los minutos transcurrían pero él no decidía si tocar o retirarse. "Tienes que intentarlo, no solo para poder disculparte, también será bueno para ella, para su brazo" se dijo después de mucho analizar las circunstancias. No lo pensó más y toco la puerta.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, que se convirtieron en una eternidad para el joven elfo. El ruido fue inexistente, hasta que el rechinar de la puerta y una voz somnolienta terminaran con el silencio.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Tauriel mientras abría la puerta y tallaba sus ojos

\- perdona que te moleste a estas horas de la noche –

Al escuchar la primera palabra que pronuncio Legolas, el rezago del cansancio desapareció por completo, no podía creer que él la fuera a ver a tales horas de la noche. Situación que la preocupó en lugar de alegrarle

-¿Señor Legolas? ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? ¿Ocurre algún problema?-

\- me han dicho que no fuiste a la enfermería, ¿Por qué?-

Esa pregunta la sorprendió mucho, ¿para eso se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su dormitorio?, ¿solo para preguntarle si había ido a la enfermería?, ¿acaso le preocupaba al príncipe?

-y…y…yo no fui porque no le tome importancia- contesto tartamudeando y asimilando aun la pregunta

-ni siquiera porque fue una orden directa del príncipe, eso quiere decir que pasas por alto a la autoridad- la voz de Legolas no demostraba enojo ni seriedad, era todo lo contrario, su voz era tranquila, sumisa, y estaba haciendo algo que Tauriel nunca lo había visto hacer, sonreír, sonreír dulcemente.

-esa no era mi intención-le contestó Tauriel, que tenía la vista fija en la sonrisa de Legolas

-creo que no importa lo que ya hiciste, importa lo que aras ahora, dime Tauriel, ¿iras a la enfermería o seguirás negándote a la atención médica? –

\- la verdad aún me duele, creo que será lo mejor si quiero sanar pronto-

\- y…Tauriel, ¿me dejarías que yo vendara tu herida?-

Aquella petición hizo sonrojar completamente a Tauriel, ¿de verdad el príncipe le estaba pidiendo tan semejante cosa?, aparte de todo ¿él sabía de atención médica?, claro estaba que sí, de lo contrario nunca le habría pedido eso, nunca la pondría en riesgo.

-¿usted? Pero, ¿Por qué haría una cosa así?-dijo Tauriel con una vos de vergüenza y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-creo que te debo una disculpa por cómo te traté en la tarde, no fue correcto. Estaba molesto por una conversación que tuve con mi padre y están pasando cosas últimamente que me sacan de quicio- por alguna razón Legolas estaba ¿sonrojado?

-aunque no lo crea lo entiendo-

-gracias, entonces ¿aceptas mi disculpa y que te vende el brazo?-

-deacuerdo, pero no es necesario, con la disculpa es suficiente-Tauriel lo trato de convencer, en el fondo de su ser no quería volver a tenerlo cerca, porque sentía que sus sentido se aturdían cuando él estaba junto a ella.

-¡NO!, la disculpa no será suficiente, anda descubre tu brazo- esta vez le contestó con más seriedad.

-está bien, perdone mi falta de modales, pase por favor-

Era cierto que aquella petición incomodaba a Tauriel y la ponía nerviosa, pero no encontró motivo para seguir oponiéndose a ella, la voz de Legolas fue sincera y amable, el tono que mantuvo durante la conversación le daba a entender que lo hacía de corazón y no por obligación, pedía arreglar el daño que causó sin que fuera un trabajo detestable o agobiador. Por otra parte, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella después de lo ocurrido.

La habitación de Tauriel no era tan grande, tenía el suficiente espacio que ella necesitaba. Una cama, armario, un sillón de terciopelo rojo, un librero pequeño, un baño y una ventana. Solo eso necesitaba e incluso menos.

Tauriel llevaba como pijama un vestido de manga corta y un camisón blanco. Se alegró mucho en traer tan adecuada ropa, ya que si trajera un vestido de manga larga lo más probable es que se hubiera tenido que cambiar toda la vestimenta y eso tardaría más tiempo, en cambio con esta ropa solo se quitaría el camisón.

En cuanto se quitó el camisón un frio llegó a su piel que la hizo temblar y castañear un poco los dientes, esta reacción al parecer fue muy notoria por que al verla el príncipe sonrió.

-sabes si te apuras te podrás colocar de nuevo tu camisón y regresar a dormir – dijo Legolas con una sonrisa, casi carcajada. Le parecía graciosa la expresión de Tauriel, tenía frio, estaba pálida, al parecer él le transmitía cierto miedo y claro era que aquella petición la sorprendió mucho. De todo eso estaba consiente el príncipe.

Tauriel se sentó a lado de Legolas y le dio su brazo izquierdo. Rosó un poco su mano con la piel de Tauriel y un escalofrió invadió a ambos, la piel de Legolas era tersa y fría, de un color blanco cual porcelana y ese color se intensificaba al recibir la luz de la luna que provenía de la ventana, mientras que la piel de Tauriel era cálida, pálida y suave, más suave que el terciopelo. De inmediato el príncipe reviso los moretones, al oprimirlos un poco noto en el rosto de Tauriel el dolor, no solo habían sido los moretones, era una torcedura. Tomó la venda y la comenzó a desenrollar en el brazo de Tauriel, desde el hombro hasta el codo. Después de un minuto ya había terminado.

-creo que ya, espero no te haya quedado muy ajustada- le dijo Legolas observándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios y sujetándola de la mano.

-gracias, no la siento justa así está bien de nuevo muchas gracias y no era necesario esto- Tauriel se estaba sonrojando cada vez más por las expresiones de Legolas, su sonrisa llena de ternura dirigida especialmente a ella y el tono con el que hablaba, pequeños gestos que al parecer eran muy naturales en Legolas, sin embargo nunca había tenido la suerte de verle.

Legolas volvió a sonreír con más intensidad, sabía que Tauriel se estaba sonrojando, se veía tan tierna y linda de esa forma.

-bueno, es hora de que me retire y de que tú duermas, te veo mañana, tienes mucho trabajo-

El príncipe se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta

-hasta mañana- dijo Tauriel quien continuaba sentada

No recibió respuesta, más que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Los días que siguieron después de este no tuvieron sucesos de gran magnitud, el brazo de Tauriel cada día estaba mejor por lo tanto su desempeño en combate era el de siempre. Legolas la acompañaba al bosque junto con otros soldados en busca de orcos o arañas y cuidaban las fronteras de invasores o gente curiosa. Este era su trabajo de cada día, por la tarde cerraban las puertas del reino y ya nadie podía salir, descansaban, se bañaban y comían para después entrenar, estudiar, visitar los jardines, entre otras cosas que podían hacer y por la noche todos se reunían a cenar, cantar y platicar eran actividades que no podían evitar. Después de un día así, el cansancio era excesivo y todos, a excepción de los guardias nocturnos, se retiraban a dormir.

Durante estos días Legolas y Tauriel se conocieron más, aunque Tauriel aún estaba a prueba para demostrar que verdaderamente merecía el puesto de capitana, Legolas nunca volvió a tomar la actitud de aquel día con ella y no estorbaba en su trabajo ni en las decisiones que ella tomaba.

Habían pasado ya dos meses, el plazo límite para que Tauriel fuera aceptada como capitana había llegado. Era un día nublado de otoño, el viento era frio y las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caer, pintadas de tonos amarillentos y naranjas. Tauriel y Legolas no acompañaron a los demás al bosque y con el pretexto de que Tauriel haría unas pruebas de combate en los salones de práctica, se quedaron a descansar después de dos meses de arduo trabajo. Fue este el motivo por el cual los demás elfos no podrían entrar al salón hasta que ellos salieran. Era una cuartada perfecta y aunque Tauriel y Legolas si practicarían un rato aprovecharían las horas restantes para descansar.

Cuando los guardias aceptaron la petición de Legolas todos se retiraron y en cuanto cerraron las puertas un suspiro de tranquilidad y paz fue exhalado por el príncipe, la verdad era que el no planeaba practicar, solo estaría en el salón para descansar, ese había sido su plan desde un principio y dejaría que ella hiciera lo que quisiera si se quería ir, practicar, cantar, dormir, bailar, pintar, o lo que ella quisiera, que lo hiciera, eso ya no le interesaba al joven elfo el solo quería descansar un rato con o sin la compañía de Tauriel. Solo tenía un trabajo que cumplir, ver el progreso de Tauriel en estos dos últimos meses.

Legolas tomo su arco, colocó una flecha, estiro lo más que pudo la cuerda y la soltó, su objetivo era el centro de un círculo blanco pintado en una madera que colgaba del techo, y lo consiguió, la flecha estaba justo en el centro del círculo. Tauriel se quedó impresionada al ver la destreza que tenía con el arco.

-¿te acuerdas que hace dos meses te dije que quería que me superaras?- pregunto Legolas mientras caminaba a unas rocas que servían como asientos bajo la sombra de unos almendros

-claro que recuerdo tus palabras- ahora Tauriel, debido a una petición del propio príncipe hecha semanas atrás, ya no se dirigía a él como su superior, solo como a un gran amigo.

-bueno lo que quiero que hagas para que cumplas esa promesa es superar mi tiro. Atraviesa la flecha y córtala en dos –dijo Legolas que se había acostado en las rocas con su brazo tapando sus ojos.

Tauriel se quedó un momento paralizada ¿de verdad le había pedido eso? Lo pensó por un momento y también un poco de enojo la invadió al ver que el príncipe planeaba dejarla con la tarea mientras él dormía, no importara que ella se tardara horas en intentarlo al parecer él no aria nada más que descansar. Esa fue la chispa que la motivo para que él no se saliera con la suya, no lograría torturarla de esa manera.

Tomo todas sus flechas y las recargo en una esquina, coloco la primera en el arco apunto, pero no logro dar en el blanco ni siquiera al centro, así fue flecha tras flecha y aunque en cada una que lanzaba mejoraba su puntería aun no lograba el objetivo, su mano comenzaba a sentir el esfuerzo de la cuerda y su hombro al tener que bajar y subir rápidamente durante un largo tiempo.

Solo quedaban dos flechas y había pasado ya una hora. El príncipe se despertó al escuchar un golpe muy fuerte en la madera, era una flecha lanzada con mucha fuerza y en una posición diferente. Tallo un poco sus ojos, se incorporó de nuevo y vio que Tauriel aún continuaba intentando, pudo notar la fatiga en ella incluso la frente comenzaba a gotear de sudor. Solo faltaba una flecha.

Tauriel la tomo, la observo un momento, después observo el blanco y todas las flechas que habían fracasado, tomo de nuevo su posición, coloco la flecha en el arco, estiro la cuerda, apunto, suspiró y la soltó. La flecha silbó en el viento y lo consiguió, partió en dos pedazos la flecha de Legolas.

Tauriel se quedó plasmada un momento, no podía creer que lo había conseguido. Legolas también estaba impresionado, nunca pensó que ella lo lograría. Una sonrisa fue echada por los labios de Tauriel "lo logre" pensó mientras soltaba su arco.

-¡LO LOGRE!-grito esta vez y volteo a ver a Legolas que seguía pasmado

-así es, parece que así es- fue lo único que pudo decirle a su compañera que ahora saltaba y gritaba como una loca por todo el salón.

Tauriel estaba realmente feliz y emocionada por su logro que poco le importo la presencia de Legolas, ella se atrevió a lanzar dos gritos al viento y a brincar de alegría.

Fue corriendo como una niña con Legolas y se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo y diciendo "LO LOGRE". Esa reacción desconcertó un poco al joven que no soporto el impacto tan repentino de Tauriel y cayó de espaldas junto con ella.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Lo más probable es que suba uno cada semana los días jueves o miércoles pero si puedo hacerlo antes tengan por seguro que lo hare.**


	3. Capítulo 3 la aucencia de un amigo

**Capitulo tres:**

**La ausencia de un amigo**

Y cayó de espaldas junto con ella.

Legolas estaba distraído cuando Tauriel lo derribo. Ella no sabía bien porque actuaba de esa manera pero la confianza que ya se tenían, aunque en poco tiempo habían logrado un vínculo como aquel, le dijo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para alegrarse, ya que si lo pensaba bien "¿cuantas veces en la vida se presenta un momento así?".

El cuerpo del príncipe no estaba preparado para ser derribado de improvisto así que, lo único que Legolas pudo hacer fue tensar su cuerpo (aunque eso en realidad fue una reacción involuntaria) y sujetarla para que ambos no terminaran en el suelo.

El cabello de Tauriel se derramo por el torso del príncipe, mientras que el de él se extendía por la roca en la que estaba acostado (mejor dicho derribado), sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Tauriel y los de ella el cuello de Legolas, él sin palabras y ella con la respiración agitada. En aquella posición habían terminado ambos elfos después de la euforia de la joven.

, después de unos segundos, la respiración de ella se normalizo, ahora Tauriel era ligeramente alzada por cada respiro que su compañero emitía y quien también comenzaba a jugar con el cabello pelirrojo que llenaba la mitad de su cuerpo, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos. Por fin Tauriel alzo la vista y lo observo a los ojos, él le sonreía.

Aunque las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes, en su pecho las mismas sensaciones que sintió aquella noche, en su habitación, dos meses atrás cuando la hizo sonrojar, al sujetarla de la mano y con el frio invadiendo su cuerpo, florecían de nuevo, corrían por sus venas, invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Lo tenía cerca, más cerca que nunca, podía sentir su respiración

Los palpitares del corazón de Legolas pedían contacto con la piel de Tauriel. Ella no pudo negar un solo movimiento que su mente y, al parecer telepáticamente, también la de Legolas, pedía, deslizo uno de sus brazos por el cuello del elfo, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo hasta que llego a su pecho, donde los palpitares de ambos corazones se aceleraron.

Sin embargo, no era la única que se encontraba así, por su parte el príncipe se había perdido en los ojos de su compañera, esos ojos que le causaban un nudo en la garganta y exaltar los latidos de su corazón, en pocas palabras, una tortura, una tortura que quería tener a su lado para toda la vida, si esta misma se lo propusiera.

Sus manos eran traicioneras al estar tan cerca de Tauriel, comenzaban a explorar muy discretamente la silueta de su compañera que, inconscientemente, se acercaba más a él.

El tiempo se había detenido en el salón de práctica, la tranquilidad era demasiada, los únicos sonidos que se apreciaban eran: la respiración de ambos y el palpitar de dos corazones.

Las voces del viento invadieron el salón, provocando que ambas cabelleras, rubia y pelirroja, fueran alborotadas, este suceso hizo que ambos elfos, después de estar estáticos por minutos, reaccionaran.

Con un ligero esfuerzo, Legolas levanto a Tauriel lo suficiente para que el pudiera reincorporarse sin apartarla demasiado ni de un solo golpe, ya que no quería que se rompiera esa sensación de paz.

Ella estaba hincada a un lado de él joven y él estaba sentado. Ninguno se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, después de aquellos minutos la voz no hubiera podido dar mayor explicación que, "no te apartes de mí". Ambos se permitieron regalarse una sonrisa, cariñosa y tierna. "¿es que acaso no puede haber momento más perfecto que este?" se preguntaba Tauriel.

Pero, de improvisto el gesto de Legolas cambio sin la menor sutileza, una sombra de tristeza lleno sus pupilas y el resplandor que iluminaba su rostro se opacó. ¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué cambio tan repentinamente?

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Tauriel un tanto temerosa de la respuesta que recibiría.

-No ocurre nada. Estoy bien. Es… solo que ya estoy cansado.- Legolas trato de sonreír, pero parecía que realizar ese gesto le costaba trabajo

-pero…si hoy no hemos hecho nada- Tauriel sabía que le estaba mintiendo

-Tauriel…quiero estar solo. Solo eso- el joven elfo estaba levantando su tono de voz.

-está bien- ella no quería verlo de esa manera, así que si eso era lo que quería, ella no podía contradecirlo, pero ¿Por qué le mentía?

Legolas se levantó, tomo sus armas del suelo y se acercó a la puerta, estaba a punto de salir. Tauriel se quedó pensando y se sentó con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho, cuando escucho de nuevo a su compañero.

-solo una cosa más…-su voz estaba a punto de quebrar -mañana… tu aras la guardia sola. Yo no te acompañare- abrió la puerta y se retiró.

Esperaba verlo en la cena, cosa que no ocurrió, nadie supo nada de él hasta el día siguiente, cuando uno de los guardias le informo que el rey y Legolas no se encontraban en el reino, ¿A dónde habían ido?, nadie lo sabía.

Así transcurrieron dos semanas más, ellos (Legolas y Thranduil) ya no comían con los otros soldados, en ocasiones solo Legolas aparecía en el comedor y cuando él no podía, la presencia de su padre nunca faltaba, sin embargo dos semanas sin saber nada de ellos más que simples rumores, desconcertó a todos. Palabras, algunas creíbles y otras totalmente descabelladas, salían de la boca de muchos elfos acerca de la ausencia de sus líderes: "abra una boda", "por fin el príncipe se casara" "dicen que el rey, conoció a una reina viuda", "¿creen que el rey sea el que contraiga matrimonio?".

Todos esos rumores atormentaban los pensamientos de Tauriel, ¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir tan semejante estupidez? Legolas no se iba a casar, él… no podía hacer eso…simplemente no podía desposar a alguien que no fuera…

Las mañanas de las siguientes semanas eran largas y solitarias, para Tauriel un vacío le llenaba el corazón, extrañaba esos palpitares tan fuertes y acelerados que le causaba su amigo, que solo le causaba Legolas. Incluso había ocasiones en las que se sentaba junto a un lago, el viento movía su larga cabellera llevando los mechones a su rostro, su arco y flechas reposaban en el césped y el sol iluminaba la oscuridad con un resplandor naranja, cualquier orco la pudo haber interceptado en aquellos días y matado con facilidad y sin embargo…el morir no le importaba, no le importaba cuando tenía una tristeza tan profunda por la incertidumbre de saber que ocurría. Por no estar cerca de Legolas.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que no cruzaba una sola palabra con el príncipe ni tampoco lo había visto. Llego a llorar en algunas noches, cuando todo estaba en silencio y ella a solas en su cuarto. Se acomodaba en las sabanas, recargada en la pared, sujetaba una almohada hasta estrujarla y dejaba que las lágrimas llenaran sus mejillas. Nunca pensó que la ausencia de una persona le causara dolor y eso era algo que solo un elfo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules le provocaba.

**(En Lothlórien)**

**-**Agradecemos la hospitalidad de su gente y de este bello bosque. Mañana regresaremos al reino- Thranduil conversaba con Galadriel mientras daban un paseo por los alrededores de las bellas tierras.

-Sí. Espero que este tiempo aquí le haya servido de algo a tu hijo- la dama Galadriel había invitado a el rey y a Legolas a apartarse de los asuntos políticos y militares por unos días en Lórien.

-espero que sí. Esta situación es un poco difícil para él. ¿Tú crees que cumpla todo aquello que a prometido?-

-sabes tu hijo siempre me ha parecido un elfo muy especial. Siempre me sorprenden sus actos, él tiene un gran corazón y es muy fuerte en todos los sentidos, ten por seguro que honrará cada palabra que dijo-

-lo sé, se parece a su madre, a pesar de que siempre ha estado más apegado a mis costumbres-

-aun la extrañas ¿cierto?-

-cada día de mi vida-

-te aseguro que ella está orgullosa de ambos. Ten confianza en tu hijo y en tu decisión-

\- creo que eso es lo que puedo hacer-

**(Cinco días después)**

Tauriel había salido, como cada mañana, a recorrer ciertas partes del bosque. Todo tranquilo nada sin cambios, todo perfecto. Cuando regreso junto con otros militares, pudo ver que todo mundo subía y bajaba, murmullos y palabras dichas tan rápidamente resonaban en las paredes y rebotaban a sus oídos sin ningún sentido ¿Qué ocurría? Era difícil descifrarlo entre tanto alboroto.

"han regresado- un grito salió a flote, claro y entendible entre tantos elfos. Fue como si una llamarada le tocara el pecho, no quería perderse de las siguientes palabras que aquel elfo propagaba por todo el reino así que lo siguió- el rey y su hijo por fin llegaron "

Todos fueron corriendo hacia el comedor en donde ya se encontraban Legolas y Thranduil. Tenían una vista diferente pero serena, tal vez era el cansancio del viaje pero no importaba, al fin habían llegado. Tauriel trato de acercarse lo más que pudo pero la gente tenía las mismas ansias que ella de verlos de nuevo. Cuando la gente la dejo pasar no pudo cruzar más que una mirada con Legolas, ya que salieron pronto sin decir nada.

Algunos guardias cuidaban los pasillos.

La noche era maravillosa, el cielo no tenía nubes, así que la luz de la luna llena invadía por las ventanas, convirtiendo el suelo a un color azul. Tauriel no solo quería ver a Legolas tenía que hablar con él.

Llego a su habitación, la puerta parecía tan enorme y ella demasiado pequeña, ligeros temblores exaltaban su interior y la garganta no le daba para palabras.

Toco ligeramente la puerta, sabía que si estaba muy cansado lo más probable era que el no quisiera tener visitas, sin embargo si se quedaba con la incertidumbre hasta la mañana siguiente nunca lograría conciliar el sueño y la noche sería una de las más largas de su vida, tal vez al escucharla aria una excepción.

Tal como lo había pensado, él no respondió al primer llamado, esta vez toco con mayor fuerza y pronuncio su nombre. Pasaron unos segundos La frustración de no recibir respuesta era demasiada.

¿Por qué no habría, él nunca le aria eso, o sí? Una reacción totalmente involuntaria provoco que girara la perilla y entrara sin más a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se colocó como un escudo frente a ella, esperaba que en cuanto levantara la vista, viera la incertidumbre en el rosto de Legolas, sin embargo al hacerlo no lo vio en la cama, Legolas no había ido a su habitación.

Tauriel se acercó a la cama que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, se sentía tan cansada y desesperada que se sentó, coloco sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en la frente, ya no entendía nada, ¿acaso cada que lo tratara de buscar el huiría?.

** Espero les haya gustado**


	4. Capítulo 4 acontecimientos inesperados

**Acontecimientos inesperados**

**Este capítulo será narrado por Tauriel y Legolas, cada uno a su respectivo tiempo y algunas cosas serán narradas por mí.**

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia y algunos escenarios son propiedad de tolkin y Peter Jackson.**

(Narra Tauriel)

Frustración, es lo único que siento en este momento. Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿por qué no puedo pensar bien las cosas cuando él está involucrado en el problema? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué lo extraño demasiado?

Siento mis parpados demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos y la espalda sin fuerza para seguir erguida. El impacto de la cama provoca que me acomode de lado en lugar de bocarriba. Mis dedos comienzan a frotar las sabanas, puedo percibir un aroma cálido, familiar, único… es el aroma de Legolas, una esencia que no puedo describir por que no existen cosas con las que lo pueda comparar. Lo he percibido en otras ocasiones, en el bosque, en el salón de práctica, mientras comemos, en la biblioteca, cuando lo he tenido a tan solo centímetros de distancia…sin embargo nunca ha sido tan penetrante como ahora. Cierro los ojos e inhalo profundo; me encantaría tener esta fragancia a mi lado todos los días, despertar y que sea lo primero que perciba, cuando la noche caiga, hundir mi rostro en las sabanas hasta quedar dormida…

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, mi cabello roza la cabecera y mi nariz se hunde en una almohada, la cual es estrujada por mis brazos. Cuando me percato de la extraña acción, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Termino rindiéndome al cansancio que está consumiéndome y dejo que me arrulle hasta quedar dormida.

(Narra Legolas)

Me encantaría que mi padre entendiera que nunca llegare a ser el rey perfecto en el cual me quiere convertir. Como me gustaría decirle que mi lugar no es en un trono, no está en una corona, tampoco en los muros del reino, mi verdadero lugar, está en el bosque.

Sin embargo, soy su único hijo, si yo renunciara a todo esto, ¿Quién asumiría el cargo? Mi padre nunca me perdonaría que rompiera con la dinastía tan antigua como el tiempo mismo de la familia. Si continúo este camino mi futuro está literalmente escrito. Para mi vida, este plan no me es agradable, me gustaría ser verdaderamente libre.

Esta plática conmigo mismo me ha aturdido. Me acerco a una ventana y tomo poco de aire, tal vez no sea el más limpio de todos pero en estos momentos nada me satisface, pero su aroma tan peculiar me recuerda que estoy en casa. Al levantar la vista puedo ver la luna llena que ha decidido embellecer la noche, la luna me trae recuerdos de Lórien, en aquel lugar las penas se curan y el dolor se olvida, sin embargo, cuando hay que partir… los problemas regresan con más peso. Un último respiro y me dispongo a ir a mi habitación, han sido unas semanas demasiado extrañas, en las cuales, el sueño se convierte en tu mejor aliado.

He llegado, aunque fueron pocos días los que estuve ausente, me parece desconocida, ajena, triste… de nuevo vacía. Pues bueno este es el cuarto de un príncipe.

Al abrir la puerta la luz de la luna resplandece justo hacia el umbral, tengo que parpadear un poco y alejarme del destello, cuando estoy a punto de sentarme en mi cama puedo percibir la respiración de otra persona lo que hace que salte de sorpresa. Tal parece que alguien no tuvo más energía para salir de aquí así que decidió rendirse al cansancio en mi cama.

Se perfectamente que es ella: su silueta es inconfundible, el cabello pelirrojo, la piel blanca, su respiración e incluso su aroma. Tauriel ha caído en un sueño profundo.

¡Hay Tauriel! A veces olvido que soy mayor que tú por siglos, en ocasiones espero como repuesta un comportamiento más maduro de tu parte y me regresas a la realidad con tus acciones repentinas e inocentes. En los días que estuve ausente no pare de pensar en ti… cada noche recordaba tus ojos al mirar la luna, cuando tocaba el agua de los arroyos, solo recordaba tu piel, si el viento soplaba con fuerza, tu cabello rosaba mi rostro y cuando las aves cantaban solo podía escuchar tu voz.

Es hasta estos momentos en los cuales me doy cuenta de que a lo único a lo que se ha dedicado esta joven durante estos meses ha sido a ganarse mi corazón

-Tauriel creo que te amo ya que me di cuenta que sin ti hasta respirar duele- he dicho en un susurro que no llego a sus oídos, pero que representa toda la verdad que siento. A final de cuentas el tiempo que pace en Lórien si sirvió de algo, sirvió para que me diera cuenta de lo que siento, me agrada sentirme tan vulnerable a su lado, es increíble.

Me está resultando difícil controlar mis pensamientos si esta tan cerca, sola, dormida, en mi cuarto, en mi cama… nunca la lastimaría ni me aprovecharía de ella sin embargo… es tentadora la situación. Por fin llego a la conclusión de que soy un "peligro" quedándome, por eso hoy no dormiré aquí.

-solo una advertencia Tauriel, si te vuelvo a encontrar, así, aquí, no me podre controlar- un susurro más que espero no escuché, ya que sería capaz de matarme, si lo pienso tiene motivos para hacer eso.

Con unas sábanas le cubro hasta el hombro y me dirijo al baño hoy no puedo dormir aquí así que buscare asilo con otra persona pero primero un cambio de ropa es necesario.

Cuando salgo observo de reojo a Tauriel. Aún continúa dormida, y como no es mi deseo despertarla, abro la puerta con cuidado y salgo de la habitación.

Debó de admitir que me hubiera sido fácil quedarme, claro siempre y cuando tuviera el consentimiento de Tauriel para hacerlo y si ella aceptara cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir en la noche… sin embargo ese no es el caso así que mi última alternativa era salir de ese sitio.

Por fin llego hasta una gran puerta a la cual siempre he temido, y a la persona que se encuentra detrás de ella también es digna de temor, pero, hay que aceptarlo, no tengo otra alternativa por el momento, hoy no tengo gana de estar solo en una habitación a la cual mi esencia no le pertenece, aquí por el contrario ya he dormido antes. Toco la puerta y espero una respuesta que no llega

-¿puedo pasar?

-¿Legolas?

-hola

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

\- digamos, que no puedo dormir. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu cuarto?

\- ¿es enserio?

Solo puedo soltar una sonrisa ante aquella pregunta, hasta yo mismo sé que suena absurda mi petición, pero tampoco sonaría bien si le digo a mi padre que no voy a dormir en mi cuarto porque Tauriel se ha dormido en mi recamara.

-está bien entra hijo- puedo notar en su tono de voz que esta plática también le parece graciosa y fuera de lugar, por otro lado, sabe que estoy hablando enserio, así que no tiene más opción que aceptar.

Abro lo suficiente como para que me deje entrar y cierrosutilmente, mi padre esta acomodado en la cama, tiene la espalda recargada en la cabecera, las sabanas solo le cubren las piernas y en el regazo tiene un libro. Me observa sorprendido pero sutilmente, tal vez en el fondo extrañaba aquella petición…

Cuando era pequeño el bosque solía darme miedo, así que al primer ruido, salía corriendo al cuarto de mis padres y me escabullía por las sabanas hasta los brazos de mi madre. Recuerdo la mirada de mamá al verme pálido de miedo, me abrazaba y decía que todo estaría bien, que solo cerrara los ojos y pensara en lo que más amaba, que en aquel entonces era ella. Después de una hora aproximadamente mi padre se enteraba que yacía con ellos, admito que nunca se enfadó, al contrario, terminaba abrazándonos a mi madre y a mí, no recuerdo cómo es que aquella costumbre se me quito, pero siempre necesite de ambos.

Me acerco hasta la cama y me ciento sobre las sabanas, son tan cálidas y suaves como las recordaba, solo que el perfume de mi madre ya no forma parte de ellas. Ese pensamiento me provoca una herida en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas cubren mis ojos, pero la voz de mi padre me aparta de esta nube de emociones

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- mi padre sostiene aquel bello libro de pastas doradas entre las manos y busca una página en la que se pierde su vista y ya no presta atención a lo demás

-vine a dormir aquí- no deseo transmitirle alguna emoción o sentimiento más que el de la verdad

-¿esto es una broma?-

-no, no lo es. ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?- sé que si la conversación continua en algún momento saldrá el tema de Tauriel y como nunca se me han dado bien las mentiras solo le causaría problemas a mi padre, así que cambiar de tema me resulta fácil

-es un viejo libro…de…poemas…-percibo la vergüenza que siente mi padre al decir eso y me veo obligado a tragarme la risa que esto me provoca

-¿tu leyendo poemas?-

-son algo más que poemas-me dice mi padre con una débil sonrisa

-¿de verdad?-

-este libro… es de tu madre- las palabras perfectas para quebrarme el corazón, un libro de mi madre…-tu abuelo se lo regalo- continua diciendo-él y su hija eran muy unidos, siempre le obsequiaba cosas y le contaba cuentos- estoy a punto de decirle a mi padre que se detenga, porque siento como me desvanezco cuando la menciona, sin embargo son pocas las veces en las que habla de ella y quiero escuchar todo.

-tu abuelo realizaba viajes de los que siempre traía algo para la estrella de su camino, así le decía a tu madre. Un día él se ausentaría por semanas, aquella noticia preocupo mucho a su pequeña quien se despidió de él con lágrimas en los ojos y el dolor en su corazón. Tu abuelo no soporto verla de esa forma, así que se arrodillo hasta estar a la misma altura y dijo: "pequeña, yo regresare antes de lo que te imaginas… y prometo traerte lo que me pidas" "¿incluso una estrella?" le pregunto tu madre. "Claro, incluso el cielo entero si lo deseas" "lo único que te pido será un libro, un libro que represente lo que sientes por mamá y por mi" "de acuerdo pequeña". Pasaron las semanas y cuando regreso traía en las manos un libro de pastas doradas, cuyo contenido eran los poemas más hermosos de toda la tierra media, cada noche le leía uno a su pequeña antes de que se durmiera. Después de unos cuantos siglos su estrella ya no era más una niña, había florecido como las rosas en primavera y era tal vez la elfa más bella de aquel entonces; la conocí en un bello jardín, estaba leyendo el libro y cuando me acerque me pidió de la forma más tierna y dulce que le leyera un poema, me avergoncé ante aquella petición por que nunca había hecho una cosa así.

-¿después que ocurrió?- son pocas las veces en las que mi padre se adentra tanto en una historia, a tal grado que parece que la cuenta para sí mismo

-paso el tiempo y yo la iba a ver todos los días en aquel bello jardín, platicábamos y me pedía que le leyera los poemas. Hasta que un día yo le compuse uno en el cual le pedía que fuera mi esposa. El día de la boda me regalo su libro "esto demuestra lo mucho que te amo". Cuando murió no podía verlo, me provocaba demasiado dolor el tan solo pensar que ese libro estaba aquí, pero un día me arme de valor y decidí volver a leerlo, cuando lo termine en la última hoja tenia escrito algo:

Para mi único amor verdadero, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi durante tantos siglos, agradezco que compartieras conmigo todos tus problemas y alegrías, hasta este momento de nuestras vidas, pero ahora… nos dirigimos a una batalla de la cual no estoy segura de volver, y si es así, si es que no regreso… quiero que cuides a mi pequeño, protegerlo como me protegiste a mí, has que descubra las maravillas de este mundo, nunca le frenes su libertad … y dile que lo amo con todo mi corazón, más que a mi propia vida

La habitación se queda en silencio por unos momentos hasta que mi padre toma la palabra

-la extrañas ¿cierto?-Me pregunta. Lo observo a los ojos y percibo su tristeza

Mi mente no comprende muy bien esa pregunta, creo que sobra mencionar que la extraño, él sabe perfectamente que así es. Lo pienso por unos momentos y creo que por fin logro comprenderla… mi padre no quiere una respuesta corta de si o no, es como un indicio de que está dispuesto a escucharme, quiere que me desahogue. Nunca había hecho esto; cuando mi madre murió lo que más quería era que mi padre me escuchara, quería que me dijera como habían ocurrido las cosas y se negó, pero ahora, que al parecer el dolor ha cesado de su corazón, me da esta oportunidad que ya no quiero…

-si…- es lo único que me permito a decir. Siento como se forma un nudo en mi garganta y a mis labios llega una lágrima

Quizá mi padre esperaba que mi gesto fuera de ternura o tristeza, sin embargo es enojo lo que siento. Es cierto que recordar a mi madre me provoca una gran herida, y eso es lo que me molesta, creí que con el tiempo podría llegar a hablar de ella sin sentir nada más que la nostalgia y no puedo, por otro lado hay que agregarle la situación en la que me encuentro, pensar que tendré que decir adiós a muchas cosas, me lastima y si ahora le sumo esto…

El enojo y la tristeza se unen en este momento dejando escapar de mis ojos unas cuantas lágrimas, también aprieto mis puños y la garganta para resistir mis emociones. Resulta doloroso este momento

-te entiendo- le cuesta trabajo decir aquellas palabras, supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento y prefiere dejar las cosas en paz. Deja el libro en una mesa que está a lado de su cama.

-Legolas extraño a tu madre como no tienes idea- al menos es lo que entendí, ya que el tono con el que lo pronuncia es muy bajo, como si estuviera al borde del colapso, sin embargo trata de ser fuerte. Creo que me he equivocado en todo lo que he hecho estos meses y es hasta hora que despierto. Tengo que arreglar las cosas; con mi padre, con Tauriel, con el reino y con migo mismo.

\- te entiendo padre–

(Narra Tauriel)

La tenue luz de la ventana ilumina directamente mi rostro, lo que provoca que me despierte. Siento unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza y el estómago vacío, no tengo ni idea de la hora que es, tampoco donde estoy… un segundo, ¡es la habitación de Legolas!, pero…no recuerdo haber…dormido… ¡No puede ser! Me quede dormida y no me di cuenta.

La gran sorpresa y un sentimiento de terror provocan que, literalmente, salte de la cama; al querer levantarme lo más rápido posible, arrastro unas sábanas que no recuerdo haber agarrado yo, apenas rosan el suelo pero es suficiente para que me resbale y termine cerca de un librero, cuando trato de pararme me llevo un fuerte golpe, de una repisa más grande que las otras, en la cabeza.

Maldita repisa, malditas sabanas…

No intento levantarme porque aún me duele la cabeza y por qué estoy tratando de recordar que paso, ¿por qué termine aquí?

Observo las sabanas que han quedado como una cascada de seda entre la cama y el suelo, no recuerdo haber tomado de ellas anoche, entonces ¿quién me cubrió con ellas? Me pongo a pensar en todas las personas que podrían entrar y solo se me vienen a la mente dos, la encargada de las recamaras y Legolas. Supongo que fue él por qué desvío la vista a un sillón que esta al fondo de la habitación y me encuentro con sus armas

Pensar que estuvo aquí a noche y yo no me di cuenta me provoca escalofríos. ¿Por qué no me despertó?, ¿Por qué ni siquiera se molestó en hablarme?, ¿Por qué?

El sol continua su trayecto, intensificando cada minuto más su color, tengo que salir de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta, me pongo de pie y trato de recoger un poco el desastre de la cama, cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta recuerdo que a esta hora los demás comienzan a levantarse y el reino entra de nuevo en movimiento, así que trato de echar un vistazo por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, creo que no hay nadie. Cuando por fin estoy fuera, me apoyo en la pared y respiro tan hondo que hasta yo me sorprendo, el miedo a ser descubriera fue grande pero ahora ya estoy a salvo.

Mi trabajo comienza en unos minutos, así que tengo que ir a mí recamara y cambiar mí uniforme. No tardo mucho. Un baño rápido y el cambio de ropa los término en menos de cinco minutos, solo queda sujetar un poco mi cabello y tomar mis armas. Al fin lista.

No entiendo muy bien por que salgo con tanto sigilo de mi cuarto, es como si la sensación de hace rato aun me acompañara, e incluso un elfo que apenas se prepara para su labor se me queda viendo con un gesto de confusión, sin embargo no dice nada y se da la vuelta

(Narrador)

Tauriel decidió que por el momento, el tema de Legolas tendría que esperar, no podía estar así todos los días e ir cometiendo errores por solo pensar en él. Tenía un trabajo que cumplir y cuidar.

Cuando llego a una sala principal encontró a un grupo de elfos recibiendo indicaciones de un guardia, también le sorprendió ver entre ellos a la encargada del cuarto de Legolas, así que se acercó a ellos y pregunto qué ocurría

-el príncipe eso ocurre- le dijo el guardia en tono molesto y se alejó a toda prisa

\- lo que pasa es que no encuentran al príncipe. Ya lo buscaron y parece que no está en ningún sitio- le dijo en tono muy amable la encargada de limpieza

\- eso es imposible, ¿y el rey?-

\- ha salido muy temprano un grupo de cinco elfos, nos informó que no tardaría, pero cualquier situación que surgiera su hijo la resolvería. Y el cargamento de vino que hoy iba a ser enviado a un reino vecino se a amargado y no saben por qué, entonces el hombre que pidió los barriles los necesita mañana mismo y no saben qué hacer los encargados, por eso necesitamos a el príncipe, pero como escucho no sabemos dónde este-

\- no se preocupen, les ayudare a buscarlo si de verdad es tan urgente su presencia-

-gracias y créame, de verdad lo necesitamos

Mientras la encargada de limpieza se alejaba por un pasillo, tauriel comenzó a pensar si ella lo podría encontrar, ¿dónde habría alguna pista de su paradero? Lo único que sabía, era que él no durmió en su recamara, tal vez decidió dormir en los cuartos de huésped, pero algo no la termino de convencer, la única opción que le quedaba, o que al menos se le ocurría, era la habitación del rey.

Aun con la duda rondando su mente y el frio de los nervios recorriendo su piel, fue hasta la habitación del rey. Al llegar sintió que las puertas se elevaban a metros de altura y ella se encogía, pero lo que más preocupada la tenía no era esa puerta era la gente que andaba de arriba abajo por los pasillos. ¿Cómo planeaba echar un vistazo si todos los elfos se paseaban por el reino?

Cuando volteo a ver a su alrededor la sorpresa le llego de golpe: No había nadie cerca, si quería entrar ese era el momento perfecto. Abrió con mucho cuidado pero no pudo evitar que rechinara un poco. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la había visto cerró la puerta con la misma cautela y se recargo en ella.

La habitación le parecía demasiado elegante, ella nunca había visto un lugar como aquel, no pudo evitar distraerse un poco con todas las cosas que se encontraba y le parecían desconocidas.

-Legolas-no podía gritar, así que su llamado se convertía en un zurro

Al fondo de la habitación había unas escaleras que conducían a un pequeño piso. Estas llamaron especialmente su atención así que decidió subir, cuando levanto la vista del último escalón hacia el fondo, se encontró con un sofá, en él se encontraba dormido Legolas.

Una sensación de alivio le lleno el alma, por fin lo podía ver de nuevo. Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, pero cuando se encontró frente a él no sabía que tenía que hacer como lo iba a despertar. Con su mano le sacudió un poco el hombro cada vez con más fuerza, mientras lo llamaba para que despertara.

Los ojos azules del príncipe se abrieron lentamente y se encontraron con las bellas esmeraldas de Tauriel, quien también le recibía con una sonrisa.

-¿Tauriel?- pregunto Legolas, muy sorprendido de verla a su lado.

\- hola- fue lo único que le contesto Tauriel, por que la alegría de verlo y escucharlo después de mucho tiempo solo le indicaba que sonriera

-¿Qué haces…- el príncipe no pudo concluir su pregunta ya que la joven se acercó al lado del sofá para abrazarlo.

Legolas correspondió al gesto, un poco sorprendido y con el rezago del sueño, pero se alegraba de verla de nuevo, tenerla a su lado, abrazarla otra vez. Cuando Tauriel se apartó de él la sonrisa se había esfumado y observaba los ojos de Legolas llena de furia. De pronto su mano golpeó con fuerza la mejilla del príncipe que no pudo esquivar el repentino ataque.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-

-¡¿tú, por qué te fuiste?!- los ojos del elfo se hicieron más grandes al escuchar esa pregunta y ver a su amiga tan enojada

-¿Qué? Por eso me golpeas, no te entiendo, despierto y me recibes con tu bella mirada y un abrazo, te suelto un poco y me das una bofetada ¿Qué te ocurre?-

\- ocurre que por tu culpa, este tiempo que te fuiste estuve triste y no sé por qué lo hiciste, no me diste explicaciones solo tomaste tus armas y te largaste quien sabe dónde-

-¿me estas regañando?- un momento de silencio torturador y Legolas estallo en risa

-cállate que no es gracioso, y si, te estoy regañando- Las mejillas de Tauriel comenzaban a ruborizarse pero no era de vergüenza, rabia era lo único que sentía.

Al ver que Legolas no tomaba enserio el asunto le soltó otro golpe más fuerte que el primero, lo que provoco borrarle la sonrisa al elfo solo por unos segundos.

-este no te lo perdono Tauriel-

Diciendo esto Legolas la sujeto por los hombros y se hecho con ella al suelo donde forcejearon un poco hasta que Tauriel quedo inmóvil, las manos de Legolas retenían las de ella y las rodillas del príncipe apresaban la cadera de su amiga, sin embargo ella aún no se rendía y continuaba forcejeando inútilmente

-Legolas, suéltame- esta última suplica fue la más cercana a un grito, que preocupo un poco al príncipe. No sería nada bueno que alguien los encontrara en esa situación.

\- suéltame para que pueda golpearte- reprocho Tauriel, quien ya no encontraba forma para liberarse

-no, primero tenemos que hablar-

-de acuerdo, te escucho -

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda y también les doy las gracias por sus buenas críticas.**

**Los quiero, son mi inspiración y una gran motivación**


	5. capitulo 5 te extrañé

INFORMACIÓN:

Hola turquesitas (perdonen si les digo así a aquellos que siguen este fic, pero me ha parecido un término muy tierno) no había podido actualizar debido a que tuve bloqueo, y también tuve otros problemitas… pero gracias por esperar y por seguir apoyándome. Aquí les dejo un mini capitulo, estaré apurándome para terminar esta historia. Les advierto que no ha sido de mis capítulos preferidos, pero no podía dejarlos esperar más tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen comentarios, ya que forman parte de una gran motivación para continuar.

Y… se me ha ocurrido una idea grandiosa, dejen en un comentario una de sus canciones favoritas, de esta manera me podre inspirar en alguna, y por qué no, dedicarles ese capítulo. Solo les pido que me anoten el nombre y el autor de la canción, a aquellos que quieran un cap dedicado y escrito con amor. Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer esta información. Los adoro y nos vemos pronto…turquesitas. Recuerda mandar el nombre de tu canción. Besos J

CAPITULO CINCO

-oOo-

El resto del día había transcurrido de forma normal. Sin embargo había parecido una eternidad para Tauriel. La plática que tuvo con el príncipe a tempranas horas, fue interrumpida por las alarmas de los guardias, quienes estaban preparando un grupo de búsqueda para ir al bosque, en ese momento ella recordó porque había ido a buscarlo a la habitación del rey, necesitaban su ayuda.

Aunque la frustración le invadió el corazón, no podían quedarse a charlar acerca del "problema" de Legolas, si así se le podía llamar. Tauriel le puso al corriente los problemas que estaban ocurriendo y lograron llegar a un acuerdo, en la noche el príncipe le tendría que explicar todo y ella se las ingeniaría para salir de la recamara del rey sin ser percibidos, con un estrechón de manos, quedo sellado el acuerdo. En todo el día no volvió a verlo.

Ahora la noche al fin había llegado, ella se encontraba en uno de los jardines del reino, el lugar acordado para aclarar los asuntos pendientes, a espera de que Legolas llegara. Un escalofrío recorría por sus brazos, trato de fingir que era frio, pero los elfos no lo podían sentir, aunque tardo un poco, cuando vio la silueta del príncipe acerarse, acepto que ese escalofrió era miedo.

-llegaste antes- Legolas parecía despreocupado y seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, confesar, aclarar o confundir más la mente de Tauriel

-termine antes-

-si ya vi- al parecer, y por más seguro que el príncipe fingiera estar, trataba de ganar tiempo, ¿para qué? No lo sabía. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Tauriel tomo la iniciativa

-me debes una explicación…¿ya se te olvido?

-no…pero no creo que sea buena idea hablar aquí. Los muros son grandes mensajeros y yo no me fío de la complicidad del viento-

-entonces no piensas aclarar las cosas- Tauriel sintió un pequeño golpe de enojo en su interior, y estaba dispuesta a des cárgalo contra el mentiroso elfo que tenía enfrente a la primer palabra que confirmara su afirmación.

-No aquí- de enojo a confusión con tan solo decir dos palabras

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay un lugar- dijo Legolas mientras desviaba la vista hacia el suelo como queriendo recordar algo- en el bosque…donde nadie nos podrá escuchar.-

-¿en el bosque? No podemos salir a esta hora

-por eso intercambie la guardia con un elfo en el establo, podremos salir y regresar y nadie se dará cuenta

-no lo sé. Me parece un poco arriesgado-

-confía en mí- Legolas extendió su mano hacia Tauriel, como una muestra de su argumento.

Aunque dudo un poco, después de un profundo suspiro para armarse de fuerza, tomo la mano del príncipe, él sonrió con ternura, y sin soltarla se dirigieron hacia los establos.

Cuando llegaron, Legolas se aseguró de que no hubiera algún centinela rondando por los alrededores. La luz tenue de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas iluminando lo suficiente permitiéndoles ver sin contratiempos.

-no hay nadie- Legolas oprimió la mano de Tauriel- vamos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Tauriel al ver que Legolas se detenía y abría la reja para dejar libre a un caballo

-Así llegaremos más rápido-

-no dijiste que tendríamos que cabalgar para llegar- Tauriel estaba sorprendida y enojada, ahora más que nunca comenzaba a arrepentirse. Los caballos no solían ser animales muy silenciosos.

-No preguntaste. Por favor confía en mí… no es la primera vez que me escapo por aquí a esta hora-

Aunque aquella revelación había dejado dudas en Tauriel, no tenía demasiado tiempo para preguntar, se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que pudieran salir.

Ambos montaron a caballo por alrededor de veinte minutos, en los que no hubo ninguna charla. Legolas controlaba la velocidad y camino del caballo, mientras que Tauriel cuidaba, arco y flecha en mano, que ningún orco o alimaña se cruzara en su camino. Por fin el caballo se detuvo

\- Estamos cerca- Legolas ayudo a Tauriel a bajar del caballo

Mientras ataba las riendas a un árbol, Tauriel escrutaba los árboles que la rodeaban, no reconocia ese sitio.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-es una parte del bosque lo suficientemente recóndita, que ningún mal ha caído sobre ella- se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y aprecio los arboles llenos de vida que los rodeaban

-¿Cómo descubriste este sitio?- pregunto Tauriel pero esta vez enfocándose en los rasgos del príncipe, memorizando inconscientemente cada detalle de su afilado rostro bajo la luz de la luna

-lo conocí antes de que llegaras…- la melancolía invadió a Legolas. Tauriel no se imaginaba que podría ser ese sitio y tampoco sabía si era algo bueno preguntar. – vamos esto es solo la entrada

Tauriel había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos, pero al sentir resbalar la cálida piel del príncipe por su mano, dejo de pensar y solo se concentró en el tacto delicado, lo grabo en su memoria como un antídoto que podría ocupar cuando la tristeza se quisiera apoderar de ella o cuando, fácil y sencillamente, quisiera dejar de pensar. Estaba feliz, después de varios días, volvía a tener a su amigo cerca.

-no está muy lejos. te va a encantar- Legolas sonrió con ternura, y sin soltar a Tauriel la guió a través de un sendero de piedra, internándolos más en el bosque.


	6. Chapter 6 amor

**Hola, lamento que siga siendo un poco corto, pero el tiempo no me rinde para nada, así que, confió en que me perdonaran. Hice el mayor esfuerzo que pude. **

Capitulo seis

-oOo-

Sujetando la mano de Legolas, Tauriel fue guiada a través de un sendero escondido en el bosque. Había algo distinto, como Legolas le había dicho, "un lugar tan recóndito que ningún mal había caído sobre él". Tauriel no se explicaba como eso podía ocurrir si más de tres cuartos del bosque estaban bajo el dominio de la oscuridad. Escrutaba la corteza de los grandes árboles tratando de buscar en ellos el rastro de maldad que los demás poseían.

Un miedo bastante disimulado por los nervios, la obligaba a sentirse intimidada por aquel sitio, ya que habían pasado siglos en los que no encontraba vida en los árboles, todos habían caído en un sueño profundo y quizá eterno, y lo poco que aún quedaba, no duraría mucho. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, en medio de aquel mar de oscuridad tratando de salir a flote en una pequeña barcaza de vida.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando se detuvieron. El príncipe tenía la vista perdida en el rostro de Tauriel, trataba de descifrar los pensamientos de su amiga y memorizaba sus delicadas expresiones iluminadas con la bella y perpetua luz de la luna

-¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó al sentir la intensa mirada de Legolas recorrerla

-No. Pero no podemos continuar

-¿Por qué?- un paso hacia la derecha y a un solo centímetro del príncipe. Una sensación indescriptible le recorrió por el cuerpo cuando los ojos azulinos del príncipe brillaron al verla tan cerca

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa- con un titubeo, Legolas tomó las manos de Tauriel- cierra los ojos- sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando hizo aquella extraña petición

-¡¿Qué?! No… ¡¿Por qué?!- trató se soltarse, pero no lo consiguió. Un frío le recorrió por lo brazos y su rostro palideció

-Por favor confía en mi- Legolas entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tauriel y le sonrió con timidez.

Aunque lo pensó un poco Tauriel accedió, en ese momento no veía al príncipe como "un peligro" al contrario, deseaba que aquellos instantes nunca terminaran, no quería que el corazón dejara de latirle a tan rápida velocidad… no quería separarse de él

Con lentitud cerró los ojos y esperó, tras unos segundos eternos de absoluta quietud, Legolas la tomó por los hombros, junto su frente a la de ella, Tauriel podía sentir la respiración del príncipe acariciar sus labios cuando le dijo

-Camina. No abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga

Un vacío creció en su pecho al sentir cada vez más alejado a Legolas, una decepción atormentando y corriendo por su cuerpo, ¿Qué era lo que ella quería?

Legolas no podía esperar un segundo más para hacer lo que desde hacía tiempo deseaba con toda su alma, estuvo a tan solo centímetros de cometer un error, todavía no era tiempo, antes necesitaba desahogar lo que sentía por ella. El temor le rodeaba por la mente a cada segundo con más poder, sin embargo, ya había tomado la decisión. Demasiado tímido para preguntar, demasiado orgulloso para perder, pero tarde o temprano tenía que elegir. Había pensado en tomar la salida fácil, pero si no lo intentaba la perdería…

-oOo-

-Bien, aquí es.

Tauriel abrió poco a poco los ojos

Su mirada se cruzó con la del príncipe. Una sonrisa tímida por parte de Legolas la conmovió, nunca antes había pensado en lo que él ocultaba en su corazón, ¿Qué era lo que le causaba felicidad?, ¿Qué cosas eran las que más lo herían?, ¿Cuáles le causaban dolor?, ¿Qué significaba ella para el?, ¿Era posible que sintieran lo mismo?…

Sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse, así que desvió la vista y se encontró con aquel sitio que era especial para el príncipe, ¿Por qué? Fue lo primero que pensó al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de diferente de los jardines del palacio… un jardín hermoso, pero muy común. Sin embargo, estaba oculto, estaba en perfecto estado, los capullos de las flores pintaban de color el pasto verde. Legolas lo había mantenido con vida durante más de seis siglos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Tauriel salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Legolas

-Nada…es solo que, ¿Por qué es especial?

-¿Este sitio?- se mostró sorprendido, al no saber que responder. Él sabía lo que significaba, pero nunca lo había expresado en palabras. Entonces recordó lo que ocurría cuando la luna se colocaba en el sitio adecuado- solo espera

Antes de que Tauriel pudiera preguntar algo más, las nubes que ocultaban el brillo de la luna se esfumaron, los rayos comenzaron a iluminar con delicadez a su alrededor, temerosos cuando acariciaban la tierra. El viento llevaba canciones de tierras lejanas e historias olvidadas. Tauriel comenzaba a sentir la tranquilidad que desprendía ese jardín recorrer por su cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Al ver hacia los árboles, Tauriel pudo apreciar en sus hojas los destellos azules de la luz de la luna… ¿Hacerse cada vez más grandes? Retrocedió un poco al no creer lo que sucedía, Legolas la detuvo por la espalda y la sujetó de los hombros. Con una sonrisa le indico que nada malo ocurría y que lo que veía no era obra de su imaginación. En un par de segundos el verde de las hojas fue sustituido por luz azul, tras un silencio largo las hojas se desprendían en una danza hermosa, por los aires

-Son…

-Si Tauriel…son las mariposas del bosque

Los ojos de Tauriel se iluminaron al ver a todas esas mariposas iluminar el jardín, como brillantes estrellas, se separó de Legolas para acercarse más a comprobar si aquello era de verdad. Alguna vez había escuchado el tipo de promesas que los enamorados hacían "te bajaría todas las estrellas del cielo, para probarte que te amo", aunque fuera algo imposible…Legolas había hecho realidad aquellas palabras, se ruborizo un poco al pensar en eso. ¿Legolas? ¿Prometiendo las estrellas?…

Un escalofrió la recorrió al sentir las manos del príncipe acariciar sus brazos, al darse la vuelta sus miradas se cruzaron. Legolas necesitaba decir todo, era el momento, pero las palabras no llegaban para ser pronunciadas, sus pensamientos se nublaban al tenerla tan cerca, cuando la veía a los ojos, al respirar su aroma dulce e indescriptible.

-¿Por qué elegiste este lugar para hablar?- preguntó Tauriel, su curiosidad era algo que nunca podría ocultar y eso le encantaba a Legolas. El príncipe se sentía afortunado de tenerla como compañera, como amiga, como rival en algunas ocasiones, ahora quería tenerla para amarla, entregarle su corazón…quizá para toda la eternidad. ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella?…Todo

-Nunca había traído a alguien aquí. Es un secreto que no cualquiera puede saber…solo una persona que me importe demasiado

-¿Así que yo te importo demasiado?- una llama encendió en su corazón al esperar la respuesta,

-Más que nada en el mundo- Legolas se ruborizo al contestar, pero estaba seguro de lo que sentía, así que no había necesidad de fingir, ya no había por que hacerlo- Quiero que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir

-De acuerdo- ambos tomaron un tono más serio, ya que sabían que lo siguiente determinaría como sería su relación de ahora en adelante

-Querías saber por qué me había ido, te contare todo. Cuando mi padre te escogió para ser la capitana de la guardia…yo no lo podía creer…

-Lo sé, te enojaste- su mano acaricio el lugar donde hacía semanas había habido un moretón. Legolas tragó saliva al recordar lo que su enojo había provocado, pero volvió de nuevo al tema

-Te había visto antes en los entrenamientos…- Tauriel trató de verlo a los ojos, pero Legolas estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, como si tratara de buscar aquellas viejas sensaciones, su mirada se oscureció y su semblante cambió. Tal vez todo había sido una mala idea, pero… -Eras la mejor. Mejor que yo, lograste dominar técnicas en un par de semanas que a mí me tomaron meses perfeccionar. Tuve miedo cuando dijo que te escogería

-¡¿Por qué?! Legolas, no hay mejor guerrero que tú, por eso eras el capitán de la guardia…- a Tauriel le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando entendió el significado de lo había dicho, se apartó de él. La culpa y el miedo atormentaron sus pensamientos

-No, Tauriel, no es lo que…

-¡Fue por mi culpa que te quitaron el título de capitán!

-¡No!, nunca nadie me dijo que tú eras mejor que yo, me di cuenta al verte entrenar. Tuve miedo de que hicieras un mejor trabajo que yo, lo cual era seguro que harías, lo que me dejaba solo con dos opciones: te aceptaba como capitana o convencía a mi padre de que te cambiara. Yo no podía continuar en ese puesto

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Mi tiempo como militar término- esa declaración tranquilizó un poco a Tauriel, sin embargo no calmaba el dolor que le azotaba el corazón. A Legolas le costó pronunciar las siguientes palabras – soy…soy más grande que tú por…diez siglos. Ya termine esa etapa de mi vida, ahora mi único deber es prepararme para ser rey…muy pronto

\- Al final me aceptaste como capitana, y luego te fuiste porque ya no podías estar en la guardia. ¿Te costaba tanto decírmelo?

-Si, por que en ese tiempo algo cambió- Legolas se acercó hasta ella y le acaricio la mejilla para que le dirigiera la mirada, en los ojos de Tauriel había tristeza y decepción- no sabía por qué… por que no dejaba de pensar en ti. Cuando entrenábamos, no te podía dejar de ver, y cuando te dirigías a tu habitación, sin querer, te comenzaba a seguir, reaccionaba y me alejaba lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo no paraba de preguntarme que estarías haciendo… Me encantó cuando te emocionaste aquel día que atravesaste la flecha y corriste para abrazarme… ese día me di cuenta de algo

-¿De qué?

Legolas la abrazó por la cintura y juntó su frente a la de Tauriel- Ya no me imaginaba la vida sentado en el trono… compartiendo todo con alguien que no fueras tú.… Me fui a Lórien con la absurda idea de que aun podía alejarme de ti, pero solo logre sentirme incompleto. Nadie sabe nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, decidí ocultarlo porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para decirte que…que nunca había sentido tanto amor por alguien

-Legolas yo…- Tauriel no sabía que decir, no sabía que era lo que sentía, ¿estaba feliz?, ¿debía enojarse?…analizó por un momento la situación y llego a la conclusión de que…

-Antes de que digas algo- la interrumpió Legolas- quiero que me digas ¿qué es lo que sientes en tu corazón al estar cerca de mí?- el príncipe la acercó más a su cuerpo, Legolas usaba toda su fuerza por resistirse a besarla, antes quería saber lo que ella sentía

Tauriel se alejó solo unos centímetros, y Legolas sintió que se desvanecía, tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo por él, al menos lo había intentado. Tauriel lo abrazó por el cuello, lo observó a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tauriel junto sus labios a los de Legolas

Un beso desesperado, que exigía más que solo la tierna caricia de sus labios, dulce pero lleno de pasión. Todo se había desvanecido a su alrededor, ambos habían esperado demasiado y ahora nada importaba, todo lo que se tratara de interponer entre ellos, iría derechito a Mordor. Completos, así se sentían ambos después de tanto tiempo.

Tauriel se separó para recuperar la respiración y al ver a Legolas, notó un brillo nuevo en sus ojos azules, los labios del príncipe dibujaron una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro,

-Te amo-Legolas volvió a besar a Tauriel cuando la escucho decir esas palabras- yo tampoco me imagino la vida alejada de ti

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-Me temo que no es tan fácil- Tauriel se soltó del abrazo en el que se habían fundido segundos antes, le dio la espalda a Legolas, dispuesta a marcharse…-Tu padre…nunca lo aceptara, y escuche que estas comprometido

-En primer lugar, si, tal vez es mi padre, pero él no manda en mi corazón, y segundo, no hay persona con la quiera estar aparte de ti

-No creo que sea lo correcto- Legolas la detuvo antes de que se fuera corriendo por el bosque

-No voy a renunciar a ti

-No se…

-Entiende que no me puedes pedir que cambie lo que siento

-Y… no quiero que cambie- se apresuró a decir Tauriel, él lo estaba arriesgando todo ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo?- Si me voy a quemar al jugar con fuego…quiero que valga la pena. ¿Me lo prometes?

Los ojos de Legolas se iluminaron y no pudo ocultar su felicidad

-Por mi vida- Legolas se llevó una mano al corazón e hizo una reverencia provocando que Tauriel se riera de lo absurdo que eso resultaba ser. Cuando se puso de pie volvió a abrazar a Tauriel.

-Legolas…- dijo Tauriel mientras se acorrucaba en los brazos del príncipe para reforzar el abrazo

-¿sí?

\- Te amo- aunque quería seguir abrazándola, aquellas palabras valían más

-Yo también- de nuevo la besó con ternura, saboreando sus labios y perdiéndose en su aroma

Si era un sueño…no querían despertar nunca

Pero si era real… harían que durara para toda la vida


End file.
